The Vigil
The Vigil is an entity guarding the universe and is in charge keeping the balance of power. The Vigil has appeared rarely from time to time be it the Middle Ages to the 21st Century, tipping the scales in certain wars. History Vigil was created in the beginning of time itself, along with several other guardians destined to protect other universes of the parallel dimensions. Vigil has watched the races in the galaxy grow and develop but humanity has always intrigued him the most for their never give up attitude and power to win over adversity. The first ever recorded instance in which Vigil was ever seen was in around 350,000 years ago as there was a cave painting found in South America depiciting a hooded figure sitting next to a fire. Another instance was recorded in the diary of Karp Vova, a general infamous for his great failure in the campaign against the Riddle Lord. In his final entry it spoke of a hooded man standing in front of him and persuading him to take his life. Whether it was a hallucination or Vigil himself, history will never know. Another recording of a supposed Vigil sighting was in Hitler's diary. One of the entries would speak of a hooded figure trying to convince him to take his life. Vigil has reportedly been seen in Darnaland, observing the actions of its military and leader. The Vigil has been observing the Riddle Lord for quite some time and may possibly know the origins of the great Riddle Lord. Appearance Vigil has taken many forms over the many centuries but always takes a humanoid form. He usually wears a long black cloak and sometimes a black hoodie and jeans to fit in with the modern era. His face is unable to be seen as it is always under a hood and shrouded in darkness. Legends say he is supposedly a very handsome man and is so beautiful, he blinds anyone who looks upon his true face. His eyes glow with a dim light, which is hardly ever seen due to his face being shrouded in darkness. They also change colour depending on the mood he is in such as red for frustration and anger. Powers Vigil has access to power of an unimaginable scale. Despite being a neutral force, it does not stop him from partaking in certain wars. His powers include: Teleportation: Able to teleport himself, any person or any object to any location in the universe and to any dimension. Intangibility: Vigil is also able to become intangible to defend himself from attacks however his intangible state can only last for 5 minutes before materialising. Absorption: Vigil can also absorb the life force and energy of any living organism. He can only use this ability up to 5 times per day. Telepathy: Vigil is telepathic able to communicate to thousands of people across the universe. His mind is so vast and powerful that even the most powerful psychics are driven mad once they enter his mind. Superhuman traits: Being a entity way beyond our comprehension, Vigil has many superhuman characteristics that make him a deadly individual. *'Superhuman Endurance': Vigil has an incredible endurance, being able to withstand the toughest hits without flinching. *'Superhuman Strength': Vigil is extraordinarily strong, able to create craters in the earth with just one punch. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Vigil has lightning fast reflexes, able to catch bullets fired at him. Weaknesses *When Vigil materialises, he is vulnerable to direct attacks *If he is overwhelmed for long enough, he can become susceptible to attacks Category:E.Nigma